The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Glechoma plant, botanically known as Glechoma hederacea, and referred to by the cultivar name, ‘Dappled Light.’
Glechoma is a genus of approximately ten species of creeping decumbent plants. The species Glechoma hederacea is a perennial, having pairs of round, scalloped, bright green leaves and occasional small, trumpet-shaped, blue flowers. The species is commonly known by numerous other names, including Creeping Charley, Gill-on-the-Ground or Gill-Over-the-Ground, Runaway Robin, Ground Ivy, Field Balm, and Alehoof. The normal use of the species is as small-scale ground cover or in hanging baskets. It can be a serious lawn and garden weed.